


The Strange Way of Lovers

by Atomics



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: And Cheating, I have plot planned for this, I hope, M/M, and bad morals, but its not that bad, damian and Dick are in it very briefly, ill add tags that make more sense later hopefully, might show up more later, there smut in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wasn't sure how it happened, or why. But he knew that once it had, he'd never felt anything quite like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything JayTim, or well I think anything with either Jay or Tim in it...so hopefully this doesn't completely suck. I'll be able to get more into their characters in later chapters, so I hope you like it.  
> Also I (again heh) blame Sol for all the JayTim feelings I've been having lately. So, ya know if you HAVE to blame someone..C;

They weren’t overwhelmed. They weren’t. But when Red Robin heard the far off holler and zip of bullets pass, helping clear out a path for him and Robin there was a sense of relief. To finally be able to cut through and grab the artifact before anymore blobs of whatever artificial goo this was could come to life. Robin slashed through the vase with a sword, pieces coming crackling down from the lit stand and goo monsters re-liquefying around them.

His com buzzed in his ear, followed by Nightwing’s voice. ‘Red Robin, you guys get the artifact?’

“Well..it’s uh..out of play, that’s for sure. Robin’s sword made sure of it.”

‘Good so Jas-Red Hood got there in time. Batman and I are about to’ there was a pause and few grunts, Tim having to hold back the little smile at the sounds of Nightwing still mid-fight. ‘-finish up here. Meet back at the cave?’

When Tim looked over at Robin, Damian glared back, boot shaking off some peach colored goop as he slid his sword back into its sheath a bit menacingly. He could feel the truce of the mission already beginning to fade in the kid's mind as _yupp,_ Red Hood came strolling in. A low whistle at the mess and he prodded at a particular nasty pile with the barrel of his gun. “Actually Nightwing, I think I’m just going to send Robin on ahead. I’ll meet up for debrief later.” There was another glare at mention of him sending Robin anywhere and Tim rolled his eyes.

‘Alright, RR.’ And there was a smile back in Nightwing’s voice. The distant low tones of the Bat in the distance. ‘Don’t be a stranger, though. And uh-tell Red Hood thanks from..from all of us.’

“Will do.”

Damian gave a last “Ttt” before sweeping up the broken shards and tucking them away to bring back to the cave for further analysis. Red Robin glad he picked up a decent sized piece for himself first. He wanted to run a few things on his own, get back to Bruce with his own results when they met up again. Robin gave a little run before jumping up into the low-hanging rafters and grappling out a window. When Tim looked back, Jason was sealing up a vial of goop and securing it in his belt. When Red Hood looked back at him, the blank glowing eyes of the helmet were unnerving to say the least and offered no explanation as to why he wanted a sample of the once-animated creatures.

“You’re bleeding.” Tim said it because he was, a nick in the leather jacket’s arm gave way to blood. Red Hood’s helmet matching the seeping color almost too well as it cocked briefly to the side. Voice altered in the slightest by whatever electronic filterization it had to go through.

“I’m Fine.”

Tim had to fight the urge to roll his eyes yet again. “I’m sure you are. But I got a good first aid kit or two back at my place and if it’s seeping through your armor _and_ jacket, it’s got to bleeding a lot. Just Let me patch it up before you run off again. Don’t be stupid.”

He expected an argument, or at least to be turned down but that eerie helmet just stared back at him for a few moments before nodding. Jason waving a gun in a way Tim assumed to mean ‘lead the way’.

\--

“Just give me a sec.” Tim flipped on the lights in the apartment. Taking a moment to watch Jason remove the helmet, a quiet _pff_ and dark hair bouncing into place framing his face. Jason turned to him, giving an odd look that reminded Tim he was about to go change, not stand there and watched Jason shed his Red Hood persona. 

He ducked into the bedroom, stripping off the Red Robin costume and throwing on a pair of dark sweatpants and simple T shirt. Running his hands along his face and through his own hair before walking back out.

Jason seemed to get the costume memo. Instead sitting back on Tim’s bland couch, hair still a bit of mess from his helmet, the thick cargo pants and boots the only remaining pieces of his costume still on. And if the sight of the older once-Robin leaning back and shirtless, making Tim’s unremarkable couch suddenly look like his new favorite piece of furniture made him gape, well Tim was sure he hid it well. At first, he didn’t even notice the cigarette or the smoke. Eyes busy trailing over scars, old and new. The few bandages on his chest, a bit of patchwork near his neck and finally the bleeding hole through Jason left arm. The sight of so much blood and what was now undoubtedly a bullet wound bringing him back to the purpose behind this weird little visit. That it was all his idea in the first place.

“You want to take a picture or something, Timmy? This kind of hurts like hell and I’d like to get this bullet out _sooner_ than later.” Tim narrowed his eyes at the comment and puff of smoke Jason blew out with it.

“Put that out before the smell sticks to the carpets you ass, _then_ I’ll get it out.”

Jay’s eyes widened in a faux ‘yikes’ expression. But he listened, lifting a foot and putting out the cigarette on the bottom of his boot. Tucking the half smoked stick behind an ear once satisfied it wasn’t burning any longer. “Happy?”

Tim tried to give a tight smile, but couldn’t help feeling something more real tugging at its corners as he moved to sit on the coffee table and get a better look at the wound. Retrieving the first aid kit he kept stashed under the table and mopping up some of the blood running down Jason’s arm.

“So how’d this happen? We didn’t run into any guns besides the ones you brought yourself. Who shot you?” Jason almost laughed before sucking in a breath as Tim got to the actual point of impact.

“Long story, let’s just say helping out Bruce’s little bat-clan wasn’t the only reason I’m in Gotham.”

“.. _Alright_ then. Well this is gonna hurt.” Tim brought up the tweezers; he could still see the bullet so at least it shouldn’t be too bad. Jason gritting his teeth as Tim worked them in.

“Yea I know what getting a bullet pulled out of you feels like.” To his credit, Jason’s voice was mainly steady, only giving a bit of a gritted yelp when Tim pulled the metal out. Muscles flexing and rolling with the motion before letting out a breath, leaning his head back as Tim let the bullet clink down on the table. Small tuff of white hair falling into Jason’s face along with the black before his right hand ran through it, smoothing it away.

He made short work of cleaning it again, closing and bandaging the arm up and Jason actually smiled when it was done. Tim patted Jason’s leg before standing up to discard of the bloodied wipes and what not. “Looks like you’ll live.”

Jay gave a short laugh and he could hear him shifting on the couch “This time. You realize if Bruce were here he wouldn’t appreciate you being so nice to me.” Tim looked back over as he placed the utensils in the sink to be cleaned later.

“You realize Bruce _isn’t_ here, right? Besides, Nightwing said to tell you thanks, from _all_ of us.”

And Jason was standing, shrugging back on his top and jacket, sliding gloves into a position of half hanging out of his back pocket. “Yea, and what Dick says isn’t always what Bruce really feels. You should know that by now.” It had to be some sort of record that Jason was redressed, helmet snug under his arm as he headed back towards the window they’d climbed in from. “But…thanks I guess.” 

“You don’t have to go.” Tim wasn’t sure what compelled him to say that. Maybe it was something in Jason’s eye, or the way he seemed to just assume that Tim wanted him gone. And with the older former-Robin half out his window already, the words just sort of came out. Unexpected maybe, but he stood by them. “I know you and Bruce don’t really get along much and that it’s just well…weird a lot of the times. But I mean, I’ve got enough breakfast for two and I’m not Bruce. I’m not kicking you out, Jason.”

“I-" It was almost comical, the way he was still paused. With one leg inside, boot mudding up the eggshell carpets and the other on the fire escape outside the window “I should probably just go. Really I was just blowing through when I got Alfred’s SOS last night.”

“Yeah, alright” And Tim wasn’t disappointed. Really, what should he of expected? Him and Jason had never even had the time to be close, to form much of a relationship outside of the ominous warnings from Tim’s run as Robin. _Don’t wind up like Jason did. Be smart. Be practical. Listen to orders. Don’t wind up like Jason._ But the man looking back at him was nothing like the ghost story he’d imagined. He was a real person with wind tousled hair and tired eyes. And a real shit-eating grin working its way on his face as he shimmied back into Tim’s place. No longer hovering between the two options.

“But what reasonable mind says no to free food, am I right Timmy?”

 

Tim wasn’t sure how it changed. How things escalated so quickly from setting out rolls and fruits to Jason capturing his hand. To that same little head cock, only this time with the added benefit of being able to see Jason’s face. Seeing that light of curiosity in his eyes and he wasn’t sure what force compelled him forward. Had him pushing up and crashing their lips together. But it was hardly half a moment before Jason _growled_ and brought both his hands up to cup Tim’s face, to tangle in his hair as the kiss deepened.

The ever shrinking part of his brain that tried yelling about what a _bad_ idea this was completely disappeared when a hand found its way under Tim’s shirt. Brushed over a nipple, squeezed at his side, nails catching skin and Tim gasped, couldn’t tell if Jason started removing the shirt first or if he had. Either way it was gone in another second, Jay’s jacket following before Tim pulled them back together. Jason’s lips finding the soft skin just under his jaw line and suckling, kissing as the dark top was cold pressed against Tim’s now bare chest.

He moaned before working his fingers back into Jason’s hair, savoring a moment before pulling him away. They both looked at each other and Tim felt the realization that _yes, this was happening_ and Jason's smirk as he removed his top made him want to bite and kiss that stupid, attractive expression right off his face. Tim working on doing just that when Jason crashed back into him, lifting him up to half sit on the counter and wrap legs around warm skin.

It just felt so right, like they fit so well together as they banged and stumbled their way to both being atop the counter. Whatever Tim had up there before crashed onto the floor in their rush to press closer, to press harder and hotter together. A lot of it seemed to blur together in sensation and movement, in strong kisses down his neck and chest. Stopping to hook a thumb in Tim’s sweats and yank them down before Jason was kissing him there too. Tim’s feet planting on the counter and pushing his hips up when Jason lips gave way to swallowing him down.

“Oohh shit. Ohmygod. Oh god, _Jason._ ” And there was a pleased hum around his cock that made Tim forget how to speak, how to do anything but feel and push forward. Trying desperately to just get more. Jason giving him a few more hard sucks and Tim really wasn’t liable for whatever it was those noises coming out of his throat were before Jason’s mouth slipped off his cock with an absurd pop.

“ _Fuuck Timmy,_ you look so damn pretty like this.” And Tim hit his head softly back on the marble, trying to regulate his breathing again as he cursed under his breath.

“Damnit, Jason. Less talk more…just _more._ ” And Jay chuckled again before rolling his body back down to cover Tim’s. One hand pulling at Jason’s belt and zipper while the other propped him up and Jason was kneeling between Tim’s legs, helping Tim disentangle from his own sweats as Tim shimmied Jay’s pants down around his thighs. He wasn’t sure where Jason got the small bottle of lube from but he stopped a moment, a last messy kiss before meaningful eye contact.

“You sure you want to do this?” Tim did his best not to whine as his eyes trailed down Jason’s torso. Following Jason’s other hand to where it was stroking up and down Tim’s admitably shaking thigh.

“God yes. _Please_ just get on with it." And that grin was back when Jason covered two of his fingers in lube and traced them around Tim’s hole, making him shiver before sliding one in. Tim laid back down, trying to focus again on his breathing as Jason moved one of his legs to hook over his shoulder, working the finger in and out a few times before pushing the other in. Tim bit his lip at the tight sensation, but forced his body to relax as those fingers sank deeper. Stroked and prodded in all the right places and before he knew it Tim’s hips were moving with him. Trying to get more again as Jason bent down to kiss the tip of his cock, giving it a few licks that made Tim pant as he added a third finger.

This really wasn’t the place or time or even _person_ to be doing this with. He distantly realized that in the same moment that he begged for more. That Jason slicked up his own cock and removed his fingers, bringing them up instead to push at Timmy’s lips till Tim cursed and sucked them in. Biting down a bit when Jason started pushing in and the palm of Jay’s hand snapped at his chin, holding his face tight as he snapped his hips to. Tim realizing he might of yelled louder than he really should of if it weren’t for those fingers in his mouth. Taking a moment to adjust to the full feeling of Jason inside of him, Jason’s lips coming up to lick at the lobe of his ear as he whisper. “So _good,_ Timmy, _shit_. Alright I’m going to move now.”

Tim nodded because he couldn’t trust his voice anymore. And those fingers slid out of his mouth as Jason rolled his hips and he moaned. Wasn’t exactly sure when his leg had moved from Jason’s shoulder to hooking around his hips again but he was glad it had. Glad it gave the perfect sort of leverage as Jason pulled out only to slide back in. Slower than necessary. Enough so the Tim was groaning both with the perfect feeling of it and the want for him to pick up the pace, trying to use his legs pull Jason’s hips in faster, _harder_. And Jason gave a breathy laugh in his ear that turned to a groan as he complied, hand coming down to grip at Tim’s hip as he gave up on holding back.

And nothing about this encounter even felt moderately about restraint as they both gave in to it. Getting lost in the feel and heat of one another. And Tim was sure his neighbors would hear them, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Jay moved his hips and hit him just right, _just there_ and Tim shuddered and wailed when he did it again and _again_. Not needing much more than a hand on his cock before Tim was cumming, a string of curses as Jason licked at his lips, biting and groaning when Tim clamped down around him and could feel Jason cum as well. Hips stuttering before stilling and they both stayed there. Chests heaving and sweat sticking to skin with Tim’s cum splattered against both of them.

When Jason’s knees buckled and he lowered himself down, resting enough weight on his forearm to not crush the form beneath him, Tim gave an almost laugh. Could feel a bordering stupid smile on his face and when Jason nuzzled into his hair, he knew the other was smiling too. Felt the same endorphin high from their release and they were both laughing now. Laughing even as Jason’s lips came back around and sucked on Tim’s. As they kissed long and sweet and unexpected after all this. Finally pulling apart again, Tim looked up at the others face. Knew this was a hell of a mistake but just couldn’t bring himself to feel it yet.

“Still have places to be?”

 _Again with the smirk._ “I think I can clear some space up if you want to go for round two, Timmy-boy.” It was Tim’s turn to grin as he pushed back up and licked a kiss at Jay’s lips before pushing the elder Robin off him. Jason landing too smoothly on his feet and probably glad to still be in those boots when there was the hard crunch of glass beneath his weight. 

Tim sat up as Jason pulled his pants back up and over enough to walk normally. He gave a peek down at the broken glass and bowls of what was meant to breakfast scattered across his floor and sighed. But Jason just grinned and scooped him up, ignoring Tim’s protests with an offhanded “I’m the one wearing shoes, kid. Can’t have _both_ of us bleeding everywhere today. Just wouldn’t be sanitary.”

Jason gave his ass a gentle pat as Tim huffed at being thrown over the shoulder like this…Although it _was_ a pretty nice set of shoulders leading down to a pretty nice set of well, _everything_ else. So maybe he could forgive this one time.

\--

It was nearly 2 pm when Tim’s phone went off. Pulling him out of what had to be some of the most satisfying, exhausted sleep he’d ever had. He only wished he could say that he had been asleep for more than just a short few hours. But an arm reaching out and finding contact not with his phone, but instead a rather solid and warm chest confirmed what his sore body was telling him had happened.

Tim shot up, eyes raking over _Jason fucking Todd_ , naked in his bed and grumbling as the still ringing phone no doubt reached his ears as well. _Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ He located the noisy device and when he saw who it was calling Tim felt his heart sink. A smiling picture of him and Kon together and the blinking text of ‘Connor Kent’ felt like an accusation from the screen. _A well deserved one._

He slid his fingers down the volume panel and turned the ringer off, phone still blinking as with the smiling faces of him and his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was not the naked man currently in his bed. The naked man who’s hands were on Tim’s thighs and Tim closed his eyes and shuttered at an incredible sensation. Looking down to confirm that _yepp_ , that was Jason nuzzling and kissing along his balls, licking a long wet stripe up the bottom of his cock and Tim was hard again. Phone slipping out of hand and falling to the floor.

“Mmm who was that calling at this early hour?”

“It’s 2 in the afternoon, Jason and” he took a needed breath to steady his voice as Jason took the tip in his mouth. “-and it was no one. _Oh god._ ” Jay sank down further, taking nearly Tim’s entire length greedily and Tim’s hands worked their way into those messy curls. Holding on tight because he had to. “Jason, _god, oh fuck._ ” His head fell back against the headboard as he bucked into the impossible heat surround him. “I am _so_ going to hell. But _god_ , don't stop now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t be stretched out and moaning. Straddling Jason’s waist with large hands on his hips, helping him move and twist just right, in just the way to make them both pant and gasp. This was selfish. This was amazing. He’d never felt anything like it as pleasure worked its way up and through his body in waves. As Jason cursed and panted beneath him. He never wanted it to end. Didn’t want to go back and face the reality of his decisions just yet. And come on, wasn’t he entitled to a few bad choices every once and a while? _Especially when they felt this good._ When Jason’s hand dragged up the length of his torso, strong and calloused, coming to grip on Tim’s shoulder and leverage him down harder, the way Jason wanted it, taking back more control even from this position.

That’s something Tim had learned about Jason. About how rough he likes it, gripping hard enough to leave bruises and maybe it had something to do with all the anger he still carried with him, Tim could see how it suffocated and clouded his eyes, even in their brief encounters. It was such a large part of Jason whether anyone liked it or not.

But he had never imagined loving it like this so much. Needing it before he knew that it was what he needed. Every moment with Jason like this was intoxicating. A whole other world, another plane of existence where it wasn’t about worries and missions. Not even about gentle touches that were too afraid to hurt or scar, Kon was always so careful, had to be. But that just wasn’t what he needed right now. This, _this_ is what he needed. Jason beneath him, tables turned from earlier with Tim pushing the slower pace, fighting against Jay’s efforts and loving every whine it pulled from him. The way it made both their toes curl and eyes roll back as Tim shuttered atop him. As Jason cursed and pleaded, head thrown back before coming back forward to kiss and nip at Tim’s collar bone.

“Fuck, baby bird. _Please_ god _damnit_ ” Jason emphasized his point and frustrations with a bite. Hard enough to make Tim yelp and squirm when he immediately started sucking and licking at the mark he was no doubt leaving. And Tim meant to pull him away a bit, _marks were a really bad idea_ , not work a hand into those messy curls and hold him there tighter as he moaned and shook. When Jason moved on and up his neck, softer nips, lips dragging and Tim felt himself losing it. Losing that last little bit of control he had managed to keep in this position as he snapped his hips down harder against Jason’s thighs. Cried out as arms wrapped around his back, Jason pressed as close and tight as they could manage like this, kissing and panting into the soft skin just beneath Tim’s chin.

Tim’s eyes widening when he felt Jason shake beneath him this time. Felt him driving up with the force of his orgasm and Tim couldn’t be expected to hide the grin. The satisfaction at riding Jason like this till Jay came inside him. And when an almost lazy hand came up and worked along his member, hard and fast. Jason leaning back and watching, still sticky and warm inside him as Tim writhed and swore and came. Finally leaning forward and collapsing atop Jason’s chest. A devilish smile along his lips when arms wrapped around him and stroked down Tim’s back. Burying his face in Jason’s neck and breathing.

They had to stop doing this. Tim had to leave this bed, his apartment, leave those arms and embrace before he managed to mess everything up more so than it already was. It was 4 pm and in between bouts of sleeping and fucking, they had completely forgotten about the concept of food. Something Tim’s stomach was now, rather loudly reminding them of.

“Fuck, Timmy. As much as I love doing this all day, and believe me _I do._ I think it’s bordering on irresponsible if we don’t get some food in you. In _us_ for that matter.” Tim made to push up but Jason held tight, placing a kiss along Tim’s sweaty hair almost sweetly, in a way that reminded him of all the guilt he should be feeling. “I vaguely recall being promised breakfast. But seeing as last time we checked, breakfast was scattered about the floor gathering ants, I think I’ll settle for some diner food. Yeah?”

He should have told him to just leave. But instead Tim nodded and his stomach growled again in agreement. He could feel how sticky and sweaty and still somewhat covered in dirt from last night’s mission they were now and this time, Jason didn’t stop him from sitting up and moving away. “But first, shower.” 

\---

One shower that was probably a lot more handsy than strictly necessary later and Timmy threw a _is this a fucken nyan-cat shirt_ Jason's way. It looked too big and stretched to really be Tim's, his questioning look just met with an offhanded shrug and some line about an old garage sale find. And maybe if Jason had been looking for the lie, he'd have spotted it. Instead just rolled his eyes with a _Whatever._ before flipping the horrid retro looking creature inside out. Hey, with his jacket over the top, well what difference did it make from any other shirt. Soon enough, they were strolling about the streets of Gotham. Jason taking the opportunity to reach into a side pocket and pull out his pack of cigarettes, smirking at Tim’s frown as he lit up.

“Aww, live a little kid.” He threw his arm around Tim’s shoulder, pulling him close playfully. Little Timmy giving an almost laugh, seeming to press closer with it before pulling back apart. The whole short walk there he seemed almost overly cautious of where they’re bodies were in position to one another. Something that wasn’t lost on Jason, but he willfully ignored it.

By the time they actually got to the diner, the place was nearly packed. Nothing a roll with a few 20’s and a winning smile didn’t fix and Jason winked at Tim as they were lead to their booth. The server wiping the table briefly before they sat. “So what will it be for you boys?”

“Coffee, for the both of us I’d imagine, as much as you got for me and a number 3 with no onions.” The server nodded before turning to Jason whose eyes flicked down over the menu.

“Ya know what, I’ll just take whatever he’s having.” And if Tim seemed a bit more smug at that, well, Jason wasn’t above letting him have that. He’d never been here before and really could care less what he got at this point. As long as it was warm and edible, it would pass in his book for right now. 

Still he watched as Tim seemed to slink back in the booth, running a hand through hair that had to be much too close to needing a good cut by now and pulling out his phone. An almost strained expression before going blank as he perked back up and set the device down.

“So, you going to tell me what else brought you to Gotham then? Or is that some angsty Red Hood secret that you can’t share yet.”

Jason pulled a face on principal, no matter how good this kid proved he could fuck, didn’t mean Jay was about to go all swoony on him. Deciding instead to smirk because he’d seen the way it made Tim’s face heat and scowl. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Well, that is why I asked, jackass. But fine, you don’t have to tell me.” Tim smiled when the waitress came back with their coffee and two already perspirating glasses of water. Jason waiting until she left before speaking again. This time letting himself lean forward, a leg finding Tim’s under the table.

“You didn’t seem to care so much this morning. Hell, you didn’t even care enough about my promised breakfast. Though I never picked you as the type to be so easily... _distracted_.”

Now it was Tim’s turn to scoff, though he didn’t pull away at all. If anything his body shifted ever so slightly back towards Jason more, and he loved ever moment of it. “As if you’re one to talk.” And the response was a little lame, he could see Tim realizing that but ignoring it instead with a long sip from his standard mug. The coffee seeming to almost pull the same illicit face Jason had him making earlier. A face Jason realized he wasn’t sure he could ever get enough of as he rolled his lower lip between teeth.

“Well, I got some things to take care of yet, as much as I _thoroughly_ enjoyed our time together, can’t get too behind schedule. But maybe I’ll see ya around, tonight maybe? Before I take off.”

Jason added two cubes of sugar to his own coffee as he spoke. Stirring with a metal spoon before bringing it to his lips and taste testing the hot liquid that clung to the silverware. Eye’s watching as Tim followed the movement before reaching over and plucking the spoon from his mouth, studying it a moment and dipping it into his own coffee. Could feel the smile wanting to tug at lips even as he thought, _weirdo._

“Can’t tonight. I gotta head back to New York" eyes flickered to a clock on the wall "should have been there by now actually. No doubt the team is going crazy with me gone so long.”

“New York?” He spoke a second too soon before the dots connected and Jason could feel his face drop a bit. “ _Oh._ Following in the blue bird's footsteps with the Titans then I see. Not really my bag, but all the power to ya.” Truth was he never had the chance. Dick was still with the Titans when he was Robin and fiercely protective of them. And once he got back from the grave? Well it wasn't really an option anymore. He leaned back as the waitress reappeared with their food. Trying not to mull over unpleasant thoughts as she set down two steaming plates of omelets. By the smell of it, at least Tim had good taste in grub, if not afterschool activities.

The rest of their meal was spent in mostly silence, but it didn’t settle so much like a cloud of weird over them. More like a comfortable blanket, an understanding that food was more important than whatever meaningless conversation they’d muster up if they tried at this point. And as Tim typed away at his phone with one hand, the other shoveling in bites of omelet, Jason brought his own out.

He only received two texts since he last checked it the night before, both from Roy. Both pictures. One of Roy grinning much too much like some mad scientist, complete with goggles and a few beakers of chemicals that made him roll his eyes. The next was of their current Gotham safe-house, or well _his_ safe-house. Only now complete with scorch marks and water damage from the sprinkler systems. The latter even came with some text ‘could’ve gone better :( but could’ve gone worse too’.

Jason closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He really shouldn’t be surprised, and it’s not like it really mattered. The place _was_ already a piece of shit. It was when Tim eyed him curiously and Jay opened his mouth to say he had an idiot of a partner when the phone in his hand started ringing. Of course it was Roy’s name and grinning picture on the screen. _Who else would it be?_ Jason answering and Tim seemed far too amused by the whole thing.

“What? No, yes I’m still in town. Where’d you think I went? .... _No I’m not with Catwoman_. Why would I be?.... Jesus, alright yea, I’m on my way. And get all your shit packed up! ….yea I’ll help reload the ship, who do you think I am? Okay. _Okay,_ I’m hanging up now.” He didn’t wait for Roy to bring up something else, clicking the red button and giving Tim an almost apologetic smile.

“Well, it looks like you’re not the only one with things to do today.” Jason took one last bite of his meal then stood up, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything and slinging the bag with the rest of his costume and weapons over his shoulder. “You got this right? I mean you _do_ owe me.” Jay gave a last wink, stopping to put a hand on Tim’s jaw and place a wet kiss on Tim’s lip before he left.

Tim trying to scowl but Jason could see the grin fighting on his features as he left. A belated call of “Next time you get the tab!” And he chuckled on his way out the door. Definitely not the worst way his day could've started.

\---

When Jason left and Tim was sure he was gone, he brought his fingers to his lips where Jason had kissed him goodbye. And the smile he felt tug there just made the sinking feeling of guilt all the worst as his phone vibrated again. Kon asking when he was going to be back, and suddenly he couldn’t bring himself to finish his plate. To find the appetite he had worked up earlier and that smile was gone when he threw more than enough money down on the table and left. He needed to get going. To focus. 

The ride to New York wasn’t actually longer or shorter than usual. But somehow it still felt like both. The hum of his bike between legs not helping the growing soreness Tim had, and definitely not helping him forget what he’d just done. What had happened and how much he had actually enjoyed it. He couldn’t believe it. Didn’t know what had come over him. But he had to put that from his mind. He had the samples to test and a team to help lead. Starfire was probably still out so it was up to him. He had responsibilities that couldn’t be ignored just because his life had taken an unexpected turn wrapped in a leather jacket and the lingering scent of nicotine. 

But if he were honest, if it weren’t for the flickering and fading feelings of guilt, Tim felt amazing. Couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this good and somehow that just made it all worse. And when he got back to the base, pulling his bike into the garage and grabbing his bags he was met with…well nothing.

Wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He never got a welcoming committed when he came back from Gotham, but somehow the empty garage felt a little…anti-climatic. He moved to the elevator and clicked for the main floor. Humming absently to himself to fill the silence. _Maybe I should invest in hooking up some music for this thing._

And when the doors opened, Tim was greeted with the sight of well..normalcy. Cassie and Cissie sitting on the couch, watching as Kon and Bart raced in some new drag-racing car game they had hooked up. Tim stepped in and got to nearly right behind the couch before he saw Kon’s back perk up. The controller was abandoned as he flew up and over the couch, landing smoothly in a leaning position against the sofa and grinned.

“Bout time you got back, Rob. I was about to beat Bart for the 7th time in a row, but _this_ is much more satisfying.” And even as he spoke Tim knew what he was going to do, and let his lips crinkle up in a smile while Kon leaned in and gave him a light peck of a kiss before suddenly moving the both of them to Tim’s bedroom. “Now where were we before that old stinky Bat called and interrupted?”

Tim laughed as he threw his bags down on the bed, hoping it didn’t sound as forced as it felt. _Could he see it? See that something was different?_ Tim felt like it was obvious, a glowing arrow over his head the read ‘guilt’ or something. But Kon was just smiling, the picture of blissful ignorance.

And Tim could taste something impossibly bitter building. Knew that there was no way that Kon didn’t hear the way his heart started to thump and _man_ was he glad that he took the time to put makeup over the bite mark Jason had left him with. “Is everything okay?” Connor’s face furrowed and he stepped closer, Tim wished he didn’t instinctively step back. That the whole atmosphere didn’t switch with it.

“I-uh yea sorry. It’s just, you know how Gotham can be sometimes. It’s good to be back but I’ve still got some work to do. And i'm tired, didn't get much sleep.” when he didn’t look convinced Tim added that “Really, it’s okay. Just thrown through a bit of a loop with it all. Animated goo monsters weren’t exactly how I was planning to spend my weekend.” _And neither was having sex with what in theory, could be an older brother figure all morning afterwards._ But Tim focused on his breathing, his heart rate, using some of what the Bat had taught him to make it convincing and Kon, bless his dumb heart, just nodded.

“Yea I get that. Well, Bart and I were gonna hit the streets a bit tonight. Guessing you’d rather stay in for your work or whatever, huh.”

“Yeah. It’s getting dark, you should probably leave soon.”

And Kon nodded again, but stepped forward and smiled too, wrapping his arms around the Tim’s lower back and kissing his nose. “Alright Mr. Gotham-Hotshot. See you when we get back.” He shifted a bit in the hold but leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Kon’s lips. Hating the ice that seemed to run down him with it. But it would have been too obvious if he hadn’t. Too weird. And while Tim was still figuring out just what the hell had gotten into him earlier, it was best to play it safe. Just until he figured things out and cleared his head.

Then just like that, Connor was gone again. No doubt off to find Gar and leave. Meaning Tim was free to let out the breath he wasn’t entirely sure he’d been holding or not and collapse into sitting on his bed. Hands going up to rub at his face and wishing he wasn’t wondering exactly what Jason was up to now. Where he was and what he was doing with that goop sample. _What the hell have I gotten into?_


End file.
